


Energy

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!Rhett, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early and Rhett doesn't want to get up yet. Link's already raring to go. How will Rhett convince him to stay in bed, and use up some of that energy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

Waking up in bed with Rhett beside him was still a novelty. They rarely had the chance to share the same bed any more. The feeling of Rhett’s body leaning heavily against him, a lovely firm weight with just the right amount of padding, was almost enough to make Link forget about the pins and needles shooting up his arm. Almost. He’d been spooning Rhett all night and the arm he’d slung over the taller man’s chest was stiff and aching. 

He tried to move without disturbing Rhett’s position, but the big man mumbled in sleepy discontent and Link gave up. When Link reared his head up to glance at the clock on the nightstand, he was surprised to notice that it was only six-fifteen A.M. After forty minutes of trying to fall back asleep, Link sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his body urging him to get up and start the day already. _Might as well shower and get coffee ready. Rhett will like that._

Rhett, unceremoniously dumped on his back, grumbled an unintelligible complaint and seemed to go back to sleep.

Yawning, Link scrubbed sleep crumbs from his eyes and stepped into the master bathroom to brush his teeth. The bright minty flavour and the cold water on his hands as he rinsed them helped rouse him from his morning stupor. Maybe he wasn’t a morning person, but once he found his bearings and began to think about all the things he needed or wanted to do that day, his body and brain snapped to attention. He could feel it happening now.

Though he tried his best to be quiet, he could hear the blankets rustling as Rhett stirred. Link glanced in the mirror on the medicine cabinet over the sink, which was slightly open and thus angled in such a way as to see the bed. He could just barely see Rhett sitting up to peer through the open bathroom door, watching as Link swished with mouthwash and combed the worst of the tangles from his hair with his fingers. He could feel Rhett’s gaze on his bare skin as it roamed his backside like a caressing hand. Link decided to pretend to be oblivious, just to tease. He bent over with his butt sticking out exaggeratedly to splash his face with cold water, wagging his hips a little from side to side invitingly.

The blond’s footsteps were quiet for such a big man. Suddenly there were two big hands encircling his hips. Rhett stepped up close behind him and Link felt the warm solid weight of his half-hard cock pressing into the top of his clothed butt.

Link smiled and wiggled his hips again without looking up. “Well, good morning to you too.”

“What’re you doin’ up so early? Get back in bed with me.”

“I couldn’t sleep. My arm was killing me.” 

“Come be the little spoon, then.” For all his ferocity between the sheets during sex, Rhett was the biggest sucker for cuddling the morning after. Link didn’t usually complain.

“I was gonna jump in the shower quick.” Link turned off the faucet and dried his hands, then turned around to put his arms around Rhett’s chest. “You can sleep for a bit longer. I’ll make coffee and wake you up in half an hour or so,” he murmured, pressing his cheek into Rhett’s chest hair and getting a strong, pleasant whiff of sweat and light body odour. It was an intimate smell, and one Link rather liked.

“It’s too early for coffee. And you just had a shower last night. C’mere. Need you.” Rhett’s voice was still thick with sleep as he put his arms around Link’s waist to haul him away from the sink and out of the bathroom. Link laughed and tried to struggle a little, just for show.

“Why don’t you just come shower with me?" Link suggested, even as he was pulled through the doorway insistently. “I’ve got too much energy to go back to bed now.”

“Too much energy,” Rhett repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Once I’m up, I’m up.”

“Oh yeah?” The other man kissed him hard, plundering his mouth with a greedy tongue until Link was gasping for breath. “Well, I’m _up_ too, and I know a better way to use all that energy,” Rhett told him bluntly, stepping out of his boxer shorts and pressing his naked body against Link’s. “I’ll tire you out till you wanna sleep till noon.”

“How are you gonna do that?” Link tried to be coy, even though the sight of Rhett naked made him feel breathless with arousal. The man was not lying. His stiff cock poked into Link’s hip. 

Rhett made no answer and just picked him right up off the ground. “Oof,” Link complained, arms dangling down Rhett’s back. “This is a kidnapping.”

“You like it,” Rhett said gruffly, giving Link’s butt a squeeze before carrying him into the bedroom and laying him back down on the bed and climbing on top. “You’re not goin’ anywhere.” 

“I guess not,” Link tried to say lightly, as though the way Rhett loomed over him and note of authority in his deep voice didn’t make his knees go weak. His arms circled tightly around Rhett’s shoulders as he jutted his chin upwards to meet Rhett’s lips with his own. Rhett kissed him lazily for a long minute, but plainly had other ideas on his mind. 

“Pants,” the taller man said, his voice sharp and dominant despite still being a little gruff with sleep. “Take ‘em off, now.” 

The only thing Link had bothered to throw on before falling asleep was a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. Underneath, he was naked. His briefs had likely been chucked into a corner or lost beneath the pillows the night before. He didn’t quite remember. After Rhett had taken it upon himself to remove them slowly with his teeth, his rough beard wonderfully scratching down Link’s thighs, the brunet’s memory had gone a little fuzzy.

It was always fun to tease Rhett a little and push the limits, and so Link dipped his fingers beneath the waistband, slipping his pants down just far enough to reveal his sharp hipbones and where the trail of his stomach hair began to thicken and blossom outward. “Mmm, but what if I don’t want to take ‘em off?” Link asked cheekily when Rhett’s hooded eyes glued themselves to the exposed area. The heat of that gaze made Link squirm. “Maybe I like these pants.”

Rhett watched his performance for all of two seconds before grabbing both of Link’s wrists in one hand and slamming them onto the pillows above his head. “If you won’t take ‘em off, then I will.”

“Oh,” Link breathed, a thrill going through his body. “I don’t have any options, do I?” 

Rhett met his gaze steadily. His eyes darkened wickedly. “No,” was all he said, before tearing Link’s pants down to his thighs. The freed erection sprung up against his belly and before he could blink Rhett’s hand was planted firmly on his stomach to hold him down as his warm tongue licked over the head of his cock. Link gasped and bucked his hips towards Rhett’s face desperately, straining against the huge hand splayed on his belly.

“Mmm, ohhhh, oh Rhett, that feels so good,” Link moaned, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Rhett’s mouth moved from the head of his cock to his balls, running the tip of that little pointed tongue all around the sensitive skin there while his beard prickled him almost painfully. The overload of sensations made Link begin to twitch and jerk.

“Stop squirming,” Rhett commanded, but it was impossible to obey. Being restrained and ordered around like this was making Link wild. Furthermore, Rhett’s lips were now kissing the base of his dick and it felt divine. The taller man seemed to delight in keeping all of his touches just a shade too light to be satisfying. He mouthed at the underside of Link’s shaft, sucked a dark hickey onto his inner thigh, and nuzzled into the ticklish place beneath his belly button, ignoring the frustrated groans from Link.

“Dangit Rhett, you’re the one that started this, now hurry up and do something!”

“I didn’t hear the magic word.”

“Fine. Please,” Link huffed.

Rhett pulled back and licked his own palm so he could use his hand to stroke Link’s length smoothly. His big thumb swiped across the slit on every upstroke. Link was acutely aware of Rhett watching his expressive face with satisfaction, obviously enjoying Link’s naked desire. Though he wanted to keep begging for more, it was obvious that Rhett was getting far too much enjoyment out of tormenting him like this. Pleading and whining was only going to make the torture continue.

“You like that?” Rhett asked huskily as they both watched his hand sliding up and down. He squeezed gently to milk out a pearly drop of pre-come, and then bent to touch his lips to it. 

Link felt faint seeing the sticky trail between Rhett’s lips and the head of his cock. “Yes, it’s so good,” he breathed. “I want more. Please.”

Rhett graced Link with a small smile before bending down to wrap his soft warm mouth around the needy cock, one hand holding the base steady as he bobbed his head up and down. Part of Link wanted to grab Rhett by the hair and push him down, make him take it all, but a larger part of him preferred the feeling of helplessness. _He’s so big and strong, he could do whatever he wanted to me._ Link’s lips parted to let out a loud quavering moan. They both liked to play with control, but he knew Rhett especially liked the sense of power that came from using his mouth to pleasure Link. He was so _good_ at it, with a superhuman lung capacity that he loved to show off by plunging his mouth all the way down and staying there as he let his hands roam up and down Link’s thighs or rolled Link’s balls in the palm of his hand. Link would do anything, _anything_ for Rhett when he did this, and the bigger man knew it. The slick wetness around his length tightened as Rhett swallowed around him, his throat convulsing with the effort. When Link looked down between his legs, he was met with Rhett’s smouldering stare and the lust he saw in that intense gaze was almost too much for him to handle. 

Suddenly the room felt too warm and Link’s chest went tight, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird. He broke into a sweat, surprised to find himself rushing headlong towards the edge already. Instinctively, Link’s hands came down and he grabbed onto Rhett’s shoulder to warn him. “Rhett, get ready, I’m gonna – ” His words dissolved into a short angry noise as Rhett pulled off abruptly.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Rhett warned, nipping sharply at Link’s thigh. The pain brought him crashing back down to earth as he yelped. His neglected cock stood straight up in the air and Link shivered at the cool air against the wet sensitive skin. Gritting his teeth, Link mentally pushed himself away from his bliss even though every fibre of his body was begging for release. All he had to do was reach down and touch himself and he’d spill all over his hand in just a few strokes. But if he did so, Rhett wouldn’t be pleased – and then Link might miss out on all the fun Rhett undoubtedly planned to have with him.

“I’m sorry,” Link breathed, keeping his body as still as he could. Once he’d calmed down, Rhett’s mouth enveloped him once again, leaving Link to writhe on the bed and struggle to keep himself well away from climax. When Rhett tilted his head and pushed the tip of Link’s cock into his velvety inner cheek, Link couldn’t help but look down, and the sight of Rhett’s cheek bulging with the outline of his thick cock made him gasp. From then on he kept his eyes tightly closed, afraid of how good it would feel to look down and see Rhett watching him again.

Rhett played around a little longer, flicking his tongue over the ridged veins and around the crown as his movements become sloppier with his increased arousal. His moans rumbled through Link’s manhood wonderfully. Knowing how turned on Rhett was from sucking his cock made Link clutch the sheets tightly as if afraid he might fly up off the bed. 

But then, too suddenly, it was over. Link’s eyes flew open as Rhett rose up into a sitting position, looking down at Link thoughtfully. His face was flushed red. “Why did you stop?” Link grumbled. “I’m not done. Come on, man, you can’t tease me like that. I’ll do you next, okay?” 

Rhett just arched an eyebrow. “I had an idea.” 

He seized Link by the shoulders and lifted him upright. “Hey!” Link tried to protest, but then he was spun around so quickly that he had no time to formulate a sentence. He found himself lying on his back again, his feet facing the pillows this time. Puzzled, Link tried to make out what Rhett was doing. The taller man had gotten up from the bed and was standing at the foot of it, directly behind Link. When the brunet craned his neck backward to see where he was, Rhett yanked him further up until Link’s head was no longer supported by the mattress at all but tipped over the side.

“My turn,” he heard Rhett say with more than a hint of smugness.

Link had half a second to think, _Oh, I get it_ before his vision was obscured by an odd upside-down close-up of Rhett’s thighs and enormous cock with his heavy sack above. It would have made Link laugh if he wasn’t so turned on. 

“Open,” Rhett commanded, taking himself in hand and tapping the velvety tip against Link’s cheek, and then his lips.

Without thinking, Link opened his mouth obediently to receive Rhett’s manhood, hot and firm between his lips and so big that he could barely flick his tongue along the shaft. The blood rushing to his head only heightened his lust. Rhett began to move his hips, thrusting shallowly, taking it slow. This position was amazingly restrictive, almost like being tied up. Link felt entirely at his partner’s mercy. The brunet had absolutely no control over how deep or fast Rhett’s cock would plunge into his mouth. Unable to see or move, Link’s imagination ran wild. His heart fluttered to think of Rhett fucking his throat mercilessly, and recalled the taste of the blond’s come when it splashed over his tongue. _Oh, I want that so bad._

Link moaned as best as he could with his mouth full and Rhett took it as a cue to move even further until he was pushing against the resistance at the back of Link’s throat and beyond. Link took it without complaint, loving the way Rhett was using him. The angle opened his throat and made it easy to take. He raised his arms over his head to clutch blindly at his lover’s hips, urging Rhett to thrust into his mouth as he pleased. Link wished he could speak. _Fuck my mouth, please, make me take it, make me swallow all you have to give._

But Rhett seemed to know what he wanted anyway. The big man began rocking his hips, going slowly at first until Link’s insistent tugs prompted him to speed up. “Yeah?” he asked, curving his upper body over Link’s until he had forced his entire length down the man’s throat. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped, placing his big palms flat on Link’s hips to steady himself. “So good at this, Link.” 

Link’s toes curled at the sound of Rhett’s pleasure and moaned again. With Rhett arched over him as he was, he could barely pull back enough to let Link breathe. The smaller man felt no fear. He trusted Rhett too much. The faint and familiar musky-salty taste overwhelmed all of Link’s senses and he did his best to work his tongue along Rhett’s length, wanting nothing more than to satisfy his partner. The answering sounds that Rhett made were hot enough to make up for the increasingly desperate burn in his lungs.

After a few minutes, Rhett straightened up and pulled out entirely to let Link catch his breath. “You okay?” he asked, his voice low and ragged. Link swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth and tried to nod before realizing it was impossible for him to do so or for Rhett to even see it if he did. When he tried to speak, he could only moan, but the message was clear enough.

Rhett took himself in hand and rubbed the slippery wet head of his cock over Link’s parted lips, chuckling quietly when Link tried his best to reach it with his tongue. “Settle down, you’ll get what you need.” When he stepped back, Link whined at the loss and sat up dizzily. The sudden rush of returning blood to his head made him reel, but Rhett’s gentle arms were right there to steady him. 

“Still okay?” he asked, smoothing Link’s hair out of his face. 

Link nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Rhett adoringly. He was so hard and ready, his balls beginning to ache with need. With one hand he reached down and cupped his own sack, feeling how tight the skin there was. “Rhett,” he managed weakly. “I need you. Need you to make me come.” His hand trailed down further to touch his asshole with the tip of his middle finger before he even thought about what he was doing. 

“You want it bad, huh?” Rhett’s voice was a dangerous purr, the edges of his accent coming through. He ran his fingers through the hair on Link’s chest. “What do you want me to do? Tell me. Say it.”

“Please,” Link’s voice was broken and his throat raw from use. “Rhett, I want you inside me.”

Rhett kissed him roughly until they were both breathless. When Link turned his face away, panting for air, Rhett dove for his neck instead, leaving a necklace of rosy kiss marks. Link clutched at the tousled sandy head like a drowning man clasping a life buoy as the soft kisses and nips turned to bruising bites. The pain grew until it made him shout, and the teeth were withdrawn and replaced by another sweet touch of tongue. One hand cupped the back of Link’s neck to cradle his head as it fell backward helplessly. 

“I’m gonna get you ready for me, darlin’,” Rhett rumbled into Link’s ear. “Get you nice and stretched open for me.”

“I am ready,” Link murmured, impatient as ever. “You don’t have to…”

Rhett raised one eyebrow again and didn’t deign to respond. The tall man could be rough with Link in bed, but he was really a big kitten at heart, always overly mindful of Link’s comfort even when the brunet insisted that it wasn’t necessary. Not that Link minded. He was always eager for the real thing, but Rhett fingered him with the same passion as their actual lovemaking. Sometimes Rhett could even get off just by watching his big hand working between Link’s cheeks as the small brunet begged in a high, thin voice. 

Rhett sat back against the headboard and tugged Link over his lap as if to administer a spanking. He splayed his hands across Link’s backside, rubbing and massaging in wide circles. Link let out quiet moans of contentment and shifted his hips restlessly as Rhett played with him, making the round cheeks jiggle and driving both men crazy with desire. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Link gasped as Rhett spread him open and blew lightly. The cool air against his exposed skin was a delightful shock. His back arched, demandingly pushing his butt up for more attention. Rhett gave him the lightest of smacks before his lubed fingers dipped down low.

“Whoa there, tiger,” Rhett laughed when Link let out a loud, sharp moan. “I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“Put them in already, gosh,” demanded Link. The words were barely out of his mouth when the smaller man choked on a gasp and clutched the sheets as one slick finger penetrated him slowly. The ridges and bumps of the man’s knuckles sliding along his tight walls felt overwhelming. Link reached behind himself to hold Rhett’s hand firmly in place as he directed the movements of the finger inside him. He wanted it hard and fast, and he had had just about enough of Rhett’s torment.

“Wow, Link!” Rhett exclaimed quietly, stroking the smaller man’s back. “You’re so eager!” He tucked his middle finger alongside his index and went back in with both, matching Link’s pace. Link had to bear down through the burning stretch as both digits pushed steadily into his tight hole. He was making a desperate noise with every breath. _Gosh, he has big fingers._ Link liked to do this to himself sometimes when Rhett wasn’t there to satisfy him in that way, reaching behind himself with his good arm while he used his free hand to touch his cock, but it never felt half as good. 

“Mmm.” Rhett rotated his fingers and pushed them back in at a different angle. “I could do this forever just to watch you fall apart.”

“F-fuck, Rhett,” Link stuttered, the curse word slipping out unbidden. Rhett was rubbing his lower back and murmuring words of praise and admiration for his body, the way he looked spread out like this, the way his hole clung to Rhett’s fingers greedily.

Rhett thrust his hand deeply a few times and then slowed to search for Link’s prostate, fingers wiggling back and forth. Link’s desperate cry let him know when he’d found it. “Yeah, you like that, huh? Right there, baby?” Rhett’s wrist moved faster, pumping his fingers in and turning his hand sideways on the way out, never striking Link’s prostate dead on but making sure to rub his fingertips across it on each stroke. Rhett knew that too much direct attention to that spot could hurt a little. He knew every inch of Link’s body and all of his limits. It was why submitting was such a turn-on for Link – there was nobody else in the world he could trust like this. When Rhett laid an arm across Link’s back, pinning him in place with his massive strength, Link could wait no longer.

“Yes, yes, that’s it, Rhett, _oh_ , hurry. I’m ready. Hurry up, take me already, I want your big cock so bad. Give it to me.” Link’s cheeks flushed pink as he heard the obscene things coming from his own lips. He was moving his entire body in time with Rhett’s hand, pushing against the restraint of Rhett’s arm. 

“Yeah?” Rhett asked, his voice ragged, control slipping. “Gosh, Link. Hold on, just let me – ” His fingers withdrew gently, and Link pushed himself up with his arms and let Rhett roll him onto his back. 

Dazed, the smaller man blinked in the sudden light and reached his hands out for his partner. “Rhett,” was all he needed to say pleadingly, and the big man crawled on top of him and moved in to crush Link’s lips beneath his own. He took Link’s hands and held them over his head again as his body pressed Link firmly into the mattress. Their sweat mingled as their bodies slipped and rubbed against each other, trading moans between passionate kisses. Link could still taste himself on Rhett’s tongue and he loved it. The blond’s technique was becoming sloppy, missing Link’s lips and breathing hot and moist over his stubbly chin and jaw.

Rhett’s hips rolled, sliding his hard cock along Link’s thigh. “I think I’m going to take you from behind,” he rumbled against the smaller man’s mouth. “What do you think of that?” He lifted himself off of Link enough to look down at his lover’s face to see his response and grinned at the brunet’s wide eyes.

Link wasted no time. As soon as Rhett moved aside, he flipped over at lightning speed and dropped to his elbows, butt held high. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Rhett laughed, a little shakily, and rose up on his knees behind him. He rubbed his slick cockhead teasingly along the cleft of Link’s ass. “Ah, I love you when you get like this,” he said. “I love seein’ you so desperate for me. Here, get your thighs together – yeah, like that, that’s perfect.” 

More lube dribbled down between his cheeks, cold and wet. Link could feel his hole twitching with need, and his face flushed to think of what it looked like for Rhett. The firm velvety feeling of the cock pressed against him, so close to being inside where it belonged, drove him insane. When he felt Rhett just at the right place, Link pushed backward to breach himself with the man’s thick cock.

It was a lot to handle all at once and Link gasped out loud. “Oh, mmm... Gosh, Rhett, oh gosh.” He wiggled his hips from side to side, straining to adjust to the man’s girth, and couldn’t help but whimper. Rhett felt even bigger when he had his thighs together like this.

The pained sound alarmed Rhett, who stopped moving and swallowed his moan of pleasure. “Did that hurt too much?” Rhett asked, concerned, all trace of his commanding dom voice gone. He placed a hand on Link’s lower back and made as if to pull out. “Want me to stop?”

Link moved himself along with Rhett, refusing to let the man pull out. “No, don’t stop, it’s good. Just…wow, you feel enormous. It’s driving me insane, it’s so good.” Link was filled up just the way he wanted and it made him feel complete. He liked being stretched beyond his limits. The pain always subsided into a pleasant ache that would linger all day. “I don’t mind if it hurts a little,” he admitted as Rhett’s loving hands caressed his back and hips. “I want to be sore after.”

Rhett exhaled hard as if Link’s words had knocked the wind from his lungs. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. Keep goin’, Rhett.” The pain was already fading. 

Rhett’s hands curled around Link’s waist and pulled the smaller man further back onto his cock. Link gasped again as he found himself fully impaled, his butt pressed into the warm skin of Rhett’s pelvic area. The coarse hair there tickled Link’s sensitive skin. When he shifted his legs to get into a more comfortable position, Rhett let out a moan. To please him, Link deliberately squirmed again, wiggling his butt and arching his back.

“Fuck me,” he moaned raggedly. “I’m ready, I can take it. Fuck me hard, Rhett, do it.” 

Rhett began thrusting, fast but shallow, only plunging about halfway in to get him used to the feeling. “Gosh, Link, so dang tight, no matter how many times I fuck you,” Rhett groaned. His hands were slippery with sweat and they slid along Link’s sensitive skin, scrambling for purchase. One hand reached up to grab Link’s shoulder firmly instead, and suddenly the angle was all different and the upward curve of Rhett’s cock was able to get where Link needed it most – almost there, teasingly close now –

“Yes, yes, oh, my God!” Link’s elbows buckled and his upper body nearly fell against the mattress as Rhett slid against his prostate. “There, right there, oh, _please_ …!” 

Rhett’s strong arms easily steadied his partner. “Like this?” he asked, nudging that wonderful spot again. 

“Fuck, Rhett!” Link gripped two handfuls of the sheets and pushed back to meet his thrusts, loving the slide and feel of the stiff member entering his ass over and over. Rhett’s own slickness was adding to the lube now, and he was pushing further in, still holding back but losing his control quickly. Link cried out until he couldn’t speak anymore and his head was spinning and he realized that he had forgotten to actually _breathe_ until Rhett reminded him. 

“Breathe, Link, come on,” Rhett commanded from behind him. Link couldn’t help but obey when Rhett used his dom voice. He sucked air through his nose and let it out with a cry.

  


“Hold me down, make me take it, give me more,” Link begged, drowning in bliss and barely able to speak. Words were failing him. He wanted to be taken completely, to be forced and used and owned. He wanted Rhett’s entire length inside, powerless to resist. “More, please, Rhett, I can take it.” 

Rhett growled predatorily and gave Link what he wanted. He shoved the brunet face down into the mattress and then seized his arms pulling them behind his back and holding them together with one hand over Link’s wrists. In the process, Rhett’s cock accidentally slipped out, but he quickly pushed back in as soon as he had Link exactly where he wanted him. Link moaned wildly at the man’s intensity as Rhett began to fuck him as hard as he could. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, right there,” Link turned his face to the side to speak. “So deep, Rhett, feels so good.” 

There was a sudden, sharp sting as a big palm gave him a hard spank. “Oh,” Link managed to gasp, his mouth dropping open as Rhett smacked his other buttcheek for good measure. “Oh yes, I love that.” His cock was bouncing with every thrust of Rhett’s hips, but restrained as he was, Link could not do anything about it. He began to struggle in Rhett’s grip, making the big man laugh. 

“Feisty little thing,” Rhett chuckled breathlessly. Link could feel him trembling with desire.

“Yes please, I need to come so bad. Please Rhett, let me, let me touch myself, I need it,” Sweat dripped from Link’s brow and into his eyes and he blinked it away desperately. 

“Oh no, let me take care of you instead, darlin’.” Rhett released Link’s arms and rolled him down onto his side, moving with him to stay spooning him from behind, still buried deep. Link’s cock was heavy and swollen and near-painful and it jumped in Rhett’s hand when the big man reached around to grasp it in a sweaty palm. Rhett’s thrusts became shorter but harder, each one driving Link out of his mind. Long arms were tightly wrapped around Link’s chest like a straitjacket. Link couldn’t move, couldn’t think, could barely breathe. Rhett stroked him hard and fast and the waves of pleasure crashed over him again and again. 

“Rhett,” Link cried out, his head falling back onto Rhett’s shoulder. “Rhett, yes, just like that, _oh_ , it’s so good. I’m close, so close, don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m gonna, gonna c-come – ”

“Yeah? Me too, baby, but I want to see you come first.” Rhett’s voice was electric, like the thrum of pounding bass over the rhythm of flesh hitting flesh.

Link had to bite back a scream that built in his throat as he was pushed higher and higher, right on the edge now, his body shaking like a leaf. Rhett shoved himself as deep as he could go and stayed there, grinding against the smaller body. Link felt so _full_ , so complete like this. It was the sweetest surrender, lying here with Rhett’s cock inside him and Rhett’s talented hand working his dick. His breath came in short gasps. All of his muscles tensed, and his balls drew up tight to his body as he raced headlong towards the edge.

“Come on,” Rhett urged. “Let me see you come, show me how much you love this. I want to see you fall apart for me.” He squeezed Link tighter and punctuated his words with a sharp bite to the side of Link’s throat, and the pain made Link’s vision explode into a mosaic of blurry colour splotches. His hole clenched hard around Rhett’s manhood, heightening the pleasure for both men. Rhett began to move again as if helpless to stop his hips from rocking. Link moved with him with perfect coordination, both men’s bodies working together as if meant to be joined like this.

“Oh, oh god, yes, oh, _Rhett_!” Link yelled out his lover’s name as he spilled his seed into Rhett’s hand and across his own stomach. “Yes, yes,” he chanted as each shallow thrust of Rhett’s cock brought forth another spurt. He shuddered through the aftershocks, his little body twitching bonelessly in Rhett’s strong grasp. 

“You look so hot when you come,” Rhett whispered in his ear. “I love it.” 

Spurred on by Rhett’s praise, Link seized the hand loosely wrapped around the base of his softening manhood and brought it up to his mouth to suck Rhett’s fingers clean. Rhett made a breathless noise and Link grinned, feeling rather smug at his ability to surprise his partner with his naughtiness. The brunet’s giggle turned into a yelp as Rhett rolled him onto his stomach, hips pumping into him ruthlessly, all control and rhythm gone as the big man chased his own climax with a ferocity that left Link’s mouth hanging open in surprise.

The entire bed rocked with every thrust. Link had no choice but to cling onto the sheets and headboard for dear life. Rhett was holding onto his upper arms, yanking them upward to plunge in and bracing himself on them to pull back out. Whenever he shoved in deep, Link’s face was lifted off the pillow just long enough to give a raspy cry before he was pushed back down and silenced. It hurt so good, a sweet ache that had Link almost begging for more again. 

Time ceased to have meaning. It might have been thirty seconds or an hour before Rhett’s moans suddenly sharpened into uncontrollable cries as he released himself deep inside of Link. The blond collapsed on top of his partner as his orgasm subsided and left him exhausted. “Fuck, Link,” he moaned, his limbs shaking. “Oh, golly, that was intense.”

Link closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of Rhett’s body pressed close to his. Rhett’s heartbeat slowed and his breathing evened out. He kissed the nape of Link’s neck and stroked his hair, whispering, “I love you, Link, love you so much.” Link parroted his words and surrendered to the caresses as the feeling of fullness in his ass slowly lessened. 

“Don’t move,” Rhett whispered as he finally withdrew himself. “I’m gonna get you cleaned up and comfortable.” Then he was gone, but he came back quickly with a wet, warm washcloth, which he used first to wipe Link’s sweaty face and then to clean excess lube that had dripped over Link’s skin. He kissed the marks he’d made on Link’s shoulders and massaged the man’s wrists where he’d restrained them. Link gazed up at him adoringly through heavy-lidded eyes.

By the time Rhett was done with him, Link was sprawled out over the sheets like syrup drizzled on pancakes. His limbs didn’t seem to work anymore. Suddenly getting up and taking a shower seemed as impossible as climbing Mount Everest. All he wanted was for Rhett to come fall asleep next to him, but the big man had slipped into the bathroom. Link could hear the water running as Rhett washed his hands. He tried to raise his head, but it took too much effort. 

“Rhett,” he groaned. “Hurry up in there…c’mere and kiss me.” He made grabby hands and heard a soft laugh somewhere near the door.

Rhett appeared over him and pressed a kiss to Link’s nose. He flopped down on the bed on his back next to Link, who immediately rolled over to cling to Rhett as though the man was a gigantic body pillow. He hiked one leg up over Rhett’s thighs and shimmied his hips to wriggle forward until he was glued to the big man’s side. 

“Oh, now you want to snuggle?” Rhett teased. “Still wanna go make coffee for us? Where’d all that energy go, huh?”

“No,” Link groaned. “I don’t know. Gosh, I can’t move. That was so good…just what I needed…” He yawned hugely. “Mmm. You’re warm...and soft...and...” Link trailed off mid-sentence and his head thumped against Rhett’s shoulder.

Rhett kissed his forehead, and Link’s parted lips curved slightly in a dreamy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos on my works this month! The only reason I post these is to make people happy, so let me know if I succeeded and/or how I could become better. (Tumblr fanmail/asks welcome too, and thanks for all that I've gotten so far!)


End file.
